Whispers From Above
by Kylaia
Summary: Not sure how to describe this, as I don't know where its going to go. Please read and tell me whether u like or if you want me to continue. R/R.
1. Whispers From Above

This was just a passing thought that just flitted across my mind, but of course it had to beg to be a fanfiction story. So here it is. Pease review it as I want to kow whether this ought to be turned into a fully fledged story. Enjoy!(hopefully)  
  
Whispers from Above  
(This is my first fic with a decent title!)  
  
  
With tearless eyes, the girl leaned out of the tower's window. Mulling over in her mind what had happened, and what would undoubtedly happen, the girl sighed. Reaching inside of her long emerald cloak she brought out a pouch of softly shimmering powder that smelled of sweet peas, drawing out a pinchful of the powder she scattered it to the wind calling out to the Ones who were older than age itself. Invoking long forgotten powers in an unknown dialect, the girl scattered more of the dust. She called for help and guidance in the task that she was about to undertake, just as the storm roused itself. Wind howled and rain beat down on her but still she asked for the wisdom that would aid her in her quest. Stepping away from the lashing rain and the wet window sill, she thanked the ageless Ones for listening to her plea.   
  
Turning to leave the room, she changed her mind and stepped back up to the window, then lifted a chain from her neck. On the fine gold chain there hung a curious pendant. It looked to be made of clear cut glass, but if you twisted it just so, it seemed to fill with an ominous looking black mist. It was almost a pendant that symbolised her; so much more than what appeared to the naked eye. Taking a last glance at the neck chain and it's ornament, the girl threw it as far as she could and shouted out an unintelligible word, with a flash the crystal shattered into a million pieces mingling with the rain until they became indistinguishable (A/N apologies if that is spelt wrong.).   
  
Shaking her head as if coming out of a long deep sleep, the emerald clothed figure turned on the heel of her foot and saw that a figure, hidden to her by the shadows, had been watching her ever since she had leaned out of the window.  
"You will report this to your master?" the girl's voice was strangely husky, but soft too, like wind blowing through the dry leaves of Autumn.Yet, somehow it spoke of wolves howling at the moon, and hounds whimpering from fright.   
"My lady you should not have done that, he won't be pleased." the shadow clad individual spoke with the promise of silk, yet below it there was a hint of steel. He was dressed as strange as she was, his black robes combined with his black eyes and hair to make him look like some evil creature of the night.  
"Albus never did like me doing anything without his consent did he Severus?" a sliver of amusement entered the girl's voice.  
"No, he knows that if you died we would be as helpless as we once were." Severus Snape told her gravely.  
"Ah, no. That's not true, you have learned in leaps and bounds since my brothers and sisters handed you all over to me. And taking that into consideration, I would think that you should know that none of Us can truly die, not in the way that you consider dying. Unlike you humans We have no sacred place for Us to rest for the rest of eternity. Instead we join the spirits of the air and wait to be given a new body."  
"I-I had no idea that happened. When are you deemed fit to have a new body?"  
  
"We must wait for three hundred years but that period of time can be extended or shortened. If We find a truly good person, true to the heart, our time of trial is shortened by a year, however if We find an evil person black of heart We must weep tears of sorrow and each tear that falls from Our eyes lengthens our time for waiting."  
"That is what happens?" the nod of the girl's stately head answered his question.  
"The night passes quickly Severus I advise you to leave, people are looking for you." not questioning how she knew, Severus retreated from the room and passed back into the human plane.  
*****  
"Was she there Severus?" Professor Dumbledore's usually humourous face was grave.  
"Yes, you do know that she's asked the Ageless Ones for help don't you?"  
"I do I felt it in my bones," The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry stared intently at his Potions Master, "Severus, I believe that one of the students is being visited by the Lady."  
"Please don't say it's Potter."   
"No, it's Miss Granger. I believe that the Lady has chosen Miss Granger to be Her vessel."  
"But that means that Miss Granger will temporarily sent to ninth plane."  
"I am quite aware of that Severus, and please don't think that I'm pleased about it, because I'm not. Far from it." Dumbledore's voice was thoughtful, and almost uncertain, not a good sign for wizards everywhere.  
*****  
  
Well did you like it? Do you want me to continue? Please review this so that I know whether to continue or not. Also could somebody please tell me how to do all the bold and italics and stuff?   
-x-Kylaia-x- 


	2. My apologies

Sorry, but my computer has broken, so I'm doing this at school in my lunch hour. I am really really sorry but I won't be able to update anything for a while unless I have it on a floppy disk. Once again I am very very sorry.   
  
-x-Kylaia-x- 


End file.
